


Possessions

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bartender at the local gay bar has noticed our guys too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessions

**Author's Note:**

> This story was previously published in Mating Rituals #2 in May of 1998.

## Possessions

by J M Griffin

Author's disclaimer: Shouldn't they belong to those who love them best?

* * *

**POSSESSIONS**  
by J. M. Griffin 

They don't come in here very often, maybe once a month. And they are very careful to blend in. I like to watch them because they are subtly different from our usual clientele here at Possessions. I think the big guy is a cop or something. Not that everyone would notice, but I've been a bartender for three years now and I've learned how to read people. I figure it's a tool that will serve me well when I finish law school this summer. 

Anyway, the big guy is truly something else. He has a magnificent physique, muscular, but not too bulky. The type that looks as good in a tux as in jeans. He has a long face with a prominent jaw line, nice, but not at all pretty, and incredible blue eyes. A blue that can cut or caress. He's not entirely comfortable in this gay bar, but he doesn't let that stop him from enjoying himself while he's here. 

Ah, there they are. After all, it is the first Friday after payday. That's when they usually come in. I think it's the smaller guy's idea. Them being here, I mean. He always pays for everything, protests when the taller guy even tries. So I think it is after _his_ payday that they drop in. He seems a lot more at ease and it's my guess that these surroundings are much more familiar to him than to his lover. 

This guy, the big guy calls him "Chief." They are very careful not to call out each others names, by the way, that's why I think at least one of them is a cop. And somehow I don't think it's the smaller guy. Man, is he something. He's built nothing like Mr. Macho, being short and slender. He's got these lips that just cry out to be kissed and a face that is so, so, pretty and yet so very strong. He is always in motion. Always talking and gesturing, longish hair floating around him in a cloud. Look at him now. Gawd, he sort of glows. Walks over to the big guy - oh and he calls him that sometimes, "Big Guy," with such love and affection, makes me want to cry. Anyway, I've gotten off track here and, well, as I watch, Mr. Big and Buff reaches out and touches his lover's face, tucks a wisp of hair behind his ear. The shorter guy smiles and puts a hand on Big Guy's face. I get the impression they can't ever do this out in public, touch like this, I mean, show their love for each other. 

Tonight, Chief has on this gorgeous green shirt. He has it tucked in for once and Big Guy can't keep his eyes off him. They are down at the end of the bar, Eddie's section, so I can eyeball them without notice. Big and Buff is seated on a bar stool and Chief is standing, pressed up against him, nestled between his marvelous thighs. I watch the kid sigh. He isn't a kid really, but he's at least ten years younger than his partner. He arches his head back until it touches Big Guy's chest. I watch as they kiss. It is quick and light. I see the taller man bend his head and i can read his lips as he whispers, "I love you, Chief." 

I heard him say it once, when they were sitting in my area. In a voice so husky with need and want, sheesh, it made me shiver. He must be an awesome lover. He exudes strength, yet he is so very tender. The combination makes my gut ache. 

They dance, a slow dance, bodies glued together. And I can see this is special too, the freedom to touch all along their lengths, out in the open where others can see. Chief laughs and tips his head back to look up at Big Guy and Big Guy obliges by ducking his head and kissing that sleek column of neck. Chief's hand goes up to caress that stern jaw line. They kiss again and this time it is so very hot, I know they won't be staying long. They part for a moment, laughing, and I can see the bulge at Chief's crotch, very respectable for a smallish guy. They come back together, but I know that Big Guy is just as turned on and just as well endowed. It doesn't take much to get a rise out of him. I've seen him come erect just watching his "Chief" walking toward him on his way back from the men's room. 

Big Guy is a man in deep, deep love. My guess is it is the first time anyone has ever loved him this way, heart and soul. It is so obvious, to my eyes anyway, that this is how Chief loves him. It shimmers in the younger man's quicksilver eyes, pours off his body in his every move, and pulses in his laughter. These two are something to behold. Guess that is why I love to watch them. 

Things are getting urgent now. Chief laughs and rubs teasingly against Big Guy and I just bet they don't get home at all. I bet Chief does him out there in Possessions parking lot. 

Big Guy touches Chief's lower lip and, ah, I see it tremble in eager lust. Whoo, what a show. I look around, but nobody else is watching them. Another kiss and they are heading for the door. I hate to see them go, but they are too hungry for each other now. As they leave, Big Guy drapes an arm around Chief and that is my last glimpse of them. 

Until next month at least, cause I know they will be back. And you can be sure I'll be watching. 

End 


End file.
